Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrical device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electrical device having thermal isolation function.
Description of Related Art
Portable electrical devices (e.g., laptop computers, tablet computers or smart mobile phones) basically are all designed to be flat for portability. Interior spaces of the portable electrical devices are therefore reduced, which limits the installation space for electronic components, e.g., central process unit (CPU), graphic process unit (GPU), random access memory (RAM) etc.
Furthermore, the electronic components generate heat during operation. Even though the portable electrical devices are equipped with heat dissipation module, the heat still may be conducted to outer surfaces of housing of the portable electrical devices, and even burn human skin.